I See Number 11
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: A controversial fanfic, perhaps. Natsumi thinks it's a boring day at the station, until a man tries to blow up Tokyo Tower. Can they save the day just on time and bring an end to Natsumi's boreness? Read it.


**I SEE NUMBER 11**

It's another day at the Tokyo Police Department in Bokuto. Just the right time for Tokairin to wash his bicycle.

Meanwhile in the office, everyone's busy with their work and assignments, except for Natsumi. She was sleeping on her table. On the other hand, Miyuki's busy typing the latest data on the computer. Then she turned to get a fail on the table.

"Well, that's the last of it. So how's your part Natsumi? Natsumi? Huh?"

Natsumi was still snoring on the table.

"Natsumi! Natsumi!"

"Huh! Huh! Nani? Is it break time already?" Natsumi woke up and asked in confusion.

"Aii, what is wrong with you,Natsumi?"

"Yawnn, boring. It's been days since we had our last case. There's nothing to do."

"Oh yeah, but what about your reports? Have you finished them?"

"Huh, reports? What the hell... oh yes! I almost forgot! Shit!" Natsumi rushed to finish her reports on the table. Miyuki smacked her head in disbelief.

"Bagero! I knew it. You said you got nothing to do but you actually had."

At that time, Aoi Futaba entered the room with a tray of drinks.

"Break time. I make some drinks for you all."

"Yeah, as expected !!"Natsumi jumped out of her chair.

"Arigato, Aoi-san. Really need a break." Yoriko took a cup from Aoi.

"Oh, by the way, where's Nakajima?" Miyuki popped the question.

"He's off today, remember?" said Yoriko. "He must be at his father's shop right now."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Let's pay him a visit after work." said Miyuki.

"Aiyah, stop pretending, Miyuki-san. You just want to go visit Nakajima alone and have fun with him, right?" blasted Natsumi. Miyuki's face blushed.

"Hey,wait. Where is Sir?" asked Aoi, looking at his table. She's still holding the last cup.The others started gossiping.

"Maybe he went out for his break." said Miyuki.

Suddenly, Inspector Kinoshita and Tokairin rushed into the room. Taken by surprise, Yoriko almost dropped her cup.

"We got an emergency. We've just received a report that a mad man's gonna blow up Tokyo Tower."

"Huh! Nani? Tokyo Tower? Terrorist!" cried Natsumi all of a sudden.

"Everyone, get ready! We must stop him!" ordered Kinoshita.

"Yes Sir!!" exclaimed everyone.

Meanwhile, at the workshop, Nakajima Sr. and his young wife were having a tea break Somehow the tea break looked romantic. Behind the shop however was Nakajima, sleeping under a tree after washing a few of the bikes.

Back here, below Tokyo Tower.

Aoi looked up at the tower through the binoculars, while he rest of them grouped to make up their next move. And not long Aoi gasped.

"There he is! At the edge of the window of the top floor!"

"We're going in!" said Natsumi. Miyuki nodded her head.

"I'm coming too. Maybe it's even dangerous. After all, I won't let Natsumi-san get hurt up there." said Tokairin.

"Be careful." said Kinoshita.

Natsumi, Miyuki and Tokairin rushed into the tower while Aoi and Kinoshita continued to observe through the binoculars. The three of them reached towards the top floor. Tokairin went to one corner.

"You two go on. I'll find a way to reach him."

"Good luck."said Natsumi. The two of them went on. They entered the last room. A man in his 40s stood there. He looked depress. After all, he was the bomber.

"Calm down, mister. Don't be depressed. Any problem can be solved." said Miyuki.

"Bagero! One more step and you're all dead!" The man ripped his shirt off. Dynamites were stripped around his body. He lit a lighter at the same time.

"I lost all of my job, my family, my life. There's no use living anymore!"

"Dame! That's not the best solution. You can still start all over again. Sure there is a solution." said Miyuki. Tokairin was crawling slowly by the wall towards the man. Miyuki gasped when she saw him, but she tried not to make the man know.

"Mother fucker!! All the bullshit lies!! Diiee!!!" the man put the lighter near the dynamite.

"Nooo..." yelled Miyuki.

Tokairin jumped onto him from behind.The man fell to the ground.The lighter also fell to the ground and wiped out. Tokairin sit on him and locked him. Natsumi rushed to help him.

"Aaahhh, let me go!!!!" the man tried to escape but failed.

"End of the road." said Natsumi.

"Fuh." Miyuki wiped her forehead in disbelief. She didn't expect that way that she sweated greatly just now.

"Hey, they did it!!" said Aoi from below. Yoriko jumped in joy and hug him. Aoi gasped in surprise, then he smiled. Kinoshita also smiled from one corner not far from them.

Two days later, everything went back to normal. That mad man was still under investigation for internal security threat.

"Yawn...end of another great case. Boring again ."said Natsumi.

"What you're trying to say, Natsumi? Especially when you haven't even finished your work on your table there." said Miyuki.

"Nandayoh!!" Natsumi rushed back to her table.Yoriko and Aoi giggled not far from them.

"Too bad I missed all the fun yesterday." said Nakajima. Miyuki rushed to him.

"Aren't you worried about me?" asked Miyuki.

"Of course I'm worried about you. He could've bombed you, you know?" Nakajima's face blushed at the same time. He turned away. "Ah, never mind." Miyuki just giggled.

"Hey, we got another case. It's a fight. Natsumi, Miyuki, you better go check it out. This one's more suitable for you." said Yoriko as she put down the phone.

"A fight? Be careful." said Aoi.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine, Aoi-san." Natsumi gave a thumb up.

So they went to the scene of incident with their patrol car. By the time they got out of the car, the fight had long time ended. A few people were still standing there, waiting for more. Five tough-looking guys laid fainted on the ground. Two girls were standing near them. One of them turned out to be Yuna( actually he was Rando Masashi- see Pretty Face).

"What's all this? Did you bashed them up all by yourself, miss?" asked Natsumi.

"Hey, it was a mistake. They tried to molest her. I only tried to help." explained Randoh.

"That's okay, I guess. Anyway, you're coming with us." said Natsumi.

"Huh? Hey, there must be some mistake here."

"Even if you're right, you still need to explain at the police station first, miss." said Miyuki. "We need more help to bring those guys back. Natsumi, help me call the enforcements. And both of you are coming too, miss."

"Okay." said the other girl, willingly.

"Uh oh, this is gonna be more trouble." thought Randoh.

To be continued in: Pretty Face

COMING SOON


End file.
